character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Johnson
Summary Carl Johnson is the protagonist of the 2004 video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is easily one of the most notable (and beloved) characters in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Small Building Class physically. Small Building+ Class with most melee weapons and firearms. Building Class with Satchel Charges and Rocket Launchers Name: Carl Johnson, CJ Origin: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Gender: Male Age: 24 in 1992 Classification: Adult Male/Street Gangster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,' Mastery of Boxing', Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and many types of weapons, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via explosive weapons) and Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrower and molotovs), Summoning (Can gather his fellow Grove Street members for assistance), Fire Immunity (Eventually becomes immune to fire), Infinite Ammo (After 100% completing the game, all weapons of CJ has infinite ammo. But CJ still has to reload most weapons) Attack Potency: Small Building Class (Can easily kill an armored police officer, and send them flying back. Can also kill Big Smoke in the final mission unarmed if one wishes to do so. Can also fight against and kill characters who can somewhat harm him), Small Building+ Class with melee weapons (Like the Katana or the Chainsaw), and ranged weapons. (Most guns can blow up cars, trucks and even military helicopters with ease, and they have no problems blowing off human limbs and pulverizing human heads. The Minigun and Flamethrower can effortlessly mow down through traffic and other reinforced military equipment), Building Class with weapons like Satchel Charges and Rocket Launchers (Capable of destroying aircraft like the Hydra VTOL and Hunter Attack Helicopter which are based on the British Aerospace Harrier II and Boeing AH-64 Apache, and even cargo planes respectively, with just one shot. Can one-shot multiple vehicles at once and reduce them to charred metal) Speed: Superhuman (Far faster than anybody in the game. Can outrun most vehicles moving at highway speeds) with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Has dodged rocket-fire and high-speed vehicles multiple times in a row. Has also consistently dodged aircraft homing missiles and even gone so far as to outmaneuver them completely with only propellor planes), higher with his jetpack. Subsonic with most vehicles and helicopters. Subsonic+ to Supersonic with most planes. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ with most firearms Lifting Strength: Infinite (Can carry infinite amount of ammo) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Building Class (Can tank about 3 point-blank rocket launcher shots and 2 point-blank Homing Launcher shots before dying. Can withstand his satchel charges exploding in his face. Can survive being run over or being rammed into walls by trains and other vehicles at top speed just fine. Can survive being burned for extended periods, upon completing the Firefighter mission, he becomes immune to fire. Also regularly withstands exploding vehicles at point-blank range. Can survive high falls, this is enhanced further after reaching his peak potential. Easily tanked a helicopter explosion that killed the rest of its inhabitants and then survived a high dive into the water soon after in the mission The Da Nang Thang, all that without even getting a single scratch. Shrugged off diving into water from the Cochrane Dam in the mission Dam and Blast, and regularly does so in normal gameplay), higher with Body Armor Stamina: Very High (CJ can go for hours in a fight if need be, and although he does tire after excessive sprinting, swimming, or cycling, it does not impede his ability to keep endlessly fighting. After completing the Burglar missions, CJ can sprint without tiring) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several hundreds of meters with a rocket launcher and most firearms, several kilometers with a sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Body Armor, An arsenal of weaponry, though he is limited to one of each type, Jetpack (Obtained after missions performed for Mike Toreno) Intelligence: Gifted (While initially a bit of a bonehead, by game's end, he was capable of outwitting his rival gangs, the US Military, the LSPD, the Mafia, and has started up & expanded a few businesses. His flying skills are incredibly impressive to the point where he can easily outmaneuver advanced homing missiles targeted directly at him with normal propellor planes alone. Usually solves his situations in professional, complex manners. Is a talented rapper) Weaknesses: Lacks the pure ruthlessness of his fellow GTA protagonists and often shows remorse for his targets except for Pulaski, Ryder, and T-Bone Mendez; he prefers to give his opponents a second chance to redeem themselves unless he has no other choice. Will put himself in harm's way to protect his family and friends. Often finds himself in bad situations, usually due to his own mistakes. He can be naive and cowardly at times, though he overcomes this by the end of the game. Category:Characters Category:GTA Category:Small Building Class Characters Category:Building Class Characters